


Home

by MissLii



Series: This time [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Louis, Kid Niall, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, an intense pain flaring from his toes and up his leg. He can’t see his bloody feet, so it’s hard to know where it’s safe to put his feet.</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen, and he opens his mouth, surely to copy the ‘bad’ word Liam just used.</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Liam’s quick to add, shaking his head with a stern look on his face when he notices how delighted both Louis and Niall look, playing on the floor.</p><p>It’s their toys Liam keeps stepping on, spread all over their small flat. </p><p> <br/><em>Or: A sequel to A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5320724">'This time'</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5848189">'Time and time again'</a>, filled with even more smut and fluff. And mpreg.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closetfic_er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [This time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5320724) and ['Time and time again'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5848189), but could be read on it's on, I think. For Closetfic_er, who came up the lovely prompt this is based on.

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, an intense pain flaring from his toes and up his leg. He can’t see his bloody feet, so it’s hard to know where it’s safe to put his feet. 

Louis’ eyes widen, and he opens his mouth, surely to copy the ‘bad’ word Liam just used. 

“Don’t say that,” Liam’s quick to add, shaking his head with a stern look on his face when he notices how delighted both Louis and Niall look, playing on the floor. 

It’s their toys Liam keeps stepping on, spread all over their small flat. 

“Daddy’s grumpy,” Louis says happily, not at all bothered by it. 

“Daddy’s very pregnant,” Liam says as he bends down to pick up the toy. It’s harder to get up than it used to, big belly in the way and all of him much heavier. 

It’s a good thing it’s just a month or so left, and then the baby will be there with them – this time it’s just one, which might be a good thing considering the mess the two kids they have already make. Liam can’t imagine what chaos four kids would manage to make. 

Though, maybe there will be four later; both he and Harry are still young. Harry likes to have lots of kids around himself, working at the kindergarten not discouraging him from it at all. More the opposite, really; if Liam allowed it, they’d probably end up with a house filled with kids and dogs. 

Harry should be home from work any minute, and Liam will happily welcome him home. He’s always happy to have all of his family home, close to him. It’s just that he misses him even more now when he can feel their daughter move in his belly. 

Niall and Louis have stayed at home from kindergarten ever since he stopped working a few weeks back; he’s not sick, but he’s hurting all over, and Harry couldn’t stop fussing over him when he came home from his desk work with aching limbs and headaches that really made him __grumpy__. 

“Will we get our kitten the same time as we get our sister?” Niall asks as he leans forward, so he’s resting his chin on his hands, his dinosaur forgotten on the floor. Louis, still in the middle of playing, sits back with a sigh. It’s mostly for show; he’s really excited about the kitten, too. 

Liam ruffles Niall’s hair as he walks past him – wobbles past him, really – on the way to the sofa; he just needs to sit down, then he can have a conversation without feeling like he’s about to fall over just standing straight up. 

It’s like being pregnant has given him Harry’s inability to be stable on his feet. Liam’s pretty sure that trait can’t be catching, but he still likes to blame Harry for it. Harry just laughs at him, kissing him silent as he complains about Harry’s sperm being __weird__. 

Liam never had that type of conversations before Harry, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You know we can’t get a kitten until we move into our new house,” Liam says as he pats the soft next to himself. He really needs a good cuddle, and the kids are amazing at making him feel warm and soft inside even though he’s hurting all over just moving around. 

The house is almost ready to be moved into; they should live there before the baby comes. Liam’s not been there the last two weeks; he’s been banned by Harry from going there. It’s a surprise why, but Liam thinks it’s the nursery Harry’s working on. The house is small and cozy, but still a lot bigger than the flat they live in at the moment. 

It’s even got a garden, with a small lawn where the kids can play. Maybe they’ll be able to get that dog Liam’s always dreamed about, too. 

Louis huffs and makes a face; he’s already thought out a name for the kitten – Liam’s not all that into the name Scratchy, but Louis is very stubborn about it. “We’ve to wait for everything.” There’s a whine in his voice, but he gets up from the floor and goes to Liam without a fuss. 

“It’s worth waiting if it’s good things we’re waiting for,” Liam says softly, letting Louis curl against his side as he climbs up on the sofa. 

His boys are getting bigger, five years old, they’re his big boys. They can do so much on their own now, but they still need him and Harry so much. Liam’s certain they’ll be the best big brothers ever, anyway. 

Liam feels like crying, weepy without no real reason, but he doesn’t want his boys to think that he’s sad. He’s so far from sad he could ever be – no matter the discomfort of weighting lot more than he’s used to and getting strange cravings in the middle of the night, it’s so worth it. 

“Is she kicking again?” Niall asks, as always careful as he touches Liam’s stomach. His hand looks so small on the swell of the bump, and it makes Liam feel like he’s about to start blubbering how much he loves them any second. 

Liam’s eyes are wet, and he’s got to clear his throat to make sure that he doesn’t sound as if he’s about to break down. He blames the extra hormones in his body. He places a hand on his stomach, gently on top on Niall’s, and then he moves it slightly to the left to make sure that Niall’s in the right spot the next time the baby moves. 

The small flutterings that started a few months ago are replaced by proper kicks, or at times there is a steady pressure on his bladder that hurts and makes him need to pee. Liam loves that he can feel her, though; that way he knows she’s strong and soon ready to be there with them. 

“She can’t wait to meet you guys,” Liam says softly, grinning down at his stomach. He can’t wait to meet her either, the past months having passed both too fast and not fast enough. He wants to savour the feeling of carrying his baby girl, safe and warm in his belly as she grows, but he also wants to meet her. 

“She can play football with us,” Louis pipes up, bouncing on the soft cushion. He rattles them all, but he looks so excited about playing with his sister that Liam can’t even say anything about it.

Liam laughs and shakes his head, ignoring the pout on Louis’ lips. “Not yet, Louis. She’ll need to walk first, and all the other things you’ve learned since you’re big boys now.”

Both Niall and Louis look incredibly proud when Liam calls them ‘big boys’, sitting up tall as they continue to chatter about what they’ll learn their baby sister. They’re in the middle of telling Liam that they’ll show her all of their collection of toys, especially the dinosaurs that Harry’s bought them – their absolute favourites – when the door opens. 

“Harry,” Niall yells loudly, scrambling down from the sofa, careful not to bump his elbow into Liam’s stomach. 

Louis is quiet next to him, so silent and still that Liam knows __something__ is on his mind. Louis is a bundle of energy, always having a hard time sitting still, a trait Liam can recognise in himself, but right now he’s just looking up at Liam, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. 

“What is it, my little lad?” Liam asks, threading his fingers through the mop of Louis’ hair. It doesn’t do any good; he still looks a bit like a hedgehog, hair standing on all ends. 

“She’s going to call Harry __dad__ ,” Louis says with a voice so tiny that Liam barely can hear him. 

Liam’s chest tightens as he realises what it is that worries Louis. It’s the same thing that he worried about when he first realised that he was pregnant. He hates the look on Louis’ face, how small he seems all of a sudden – not looking anything like the energetic boy that might not be the tallest in his class, but still behaves as if he’s as tall as his step dad. 

“She will,” Liam says gently, taking Louis’ hand in his. “When she can talk that is.” He makes a silly face, imitating a fish to make Louis giggle. He’s careful with what he says next. “If you want to, you can call Harry dad, too.”

They’ve talked about it, one late night in the kitchen when Louis and Niall were asleep, so he knows Harry’s okay with it. Harry’s their dad much more than what their biological dad ever was – or is, since he comes to visit with gifts about once a year. He just hopes Louis and Niall won’t think it’s weird or too much. 

“Really?” Louis asks with a small voice. He sounds happier, though, and he’s glancing towards the door. Liam can hear Niall talking loudly to Harry, and he giggles like he usually does when Harry’s picked him up on his back. 

Liam nods and gives Louis a smile; it’s a bit wobbly since he feels like crying again. He gives Louis a quick hug, bending forward so he can sniffle into his hair without Louis noticing. 

It’s not long until Harry walks into the room, with Niall on his back just like Liam thought. Liam’s missed him so much the hours he’s been away, and seeing him their kids makes Liam want some time alone with him. He can’t even blame the extra hormones for that. 

Louis jumps down from the sofa, back to his normal self. “You’re our dad now,” he says with a strong voice, holding up his hands to Harry as if he too wants to ride piggyback. On Harry’s back, Niall lets out a cry of joy, mouth a bit too close to Harry’s ear – but it’s a good practice for the baby, Liam reckons. 

Harry looks stunned at first, glancing between Louis and Liam with a small wrinkle between his eyebrows as he tries to take it all in. Then he smiles, dimples deep in his cheeks and eyes shining with happiness. They might look a bit wet too, so it’s not just Liam who feels overly emotional. 

“You two have been my little lads since the start,” Harry says as he takes a step over a toy on the floor – he’s a lot more stable on his feet when he’s carrying a child, luckily, but it’s something Liam can’t quite understand how it works. 

Harry crouches down so Niall can slip off his back. He gives Louis a quick hug, murmuring something soft in his ear that Liam can’t hear. It makes Louis smile, though, and then he runs after Niall, in some sort of chase game that Liam’s not sure who started, or how. 

They seem to have fun, so it doesn’t really matter. It’s just that he knows their ability to communicate without words might give them problems when they’re teens. It’s a long time until then, Liam thinks, so he’ll have to worry about __that__ later.

Liam gets a soft kiss on the lips, and then one more, as Harry sinks down next to him with a tired sigh. One long day at work probably makes him feel as tired as Liam is right then. Liam pats his leg, resting his hand on Harry’s jeans-clad thigh; Harry’s got on black skinny jeans and a loose shirt with colourful flowers on, and he looks so good that Liam wants to snog him until he can’t think straight. 

He’d feel like he’d not be good enough for Harry, with his worn out soft joggers low on his hips and one of Harry’s beige oversized jumpers stretched out over his tummy. He’s soft where he just to be all muscles, but he knows that Harry loves his body like this, too. 

“Have you been at the house?” Liam asks, going for coy as he tries to get Harry to tell him something about what he’s not allowed to know. He’s just really curious. 

Harry pokes him in the cheek, arching one eyebrow. “You know it’s a __surprise__.”

“Maybe I can convince you to tell me tonight,” Liam whispers, letting his hand slip a little higher up on Harry’s thigh. Louis and Niall are in the other room, so it’s safe to touch, just a little. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Harry makes a strangled noise, flicking his eyes from Liam’s hand up to his face. Liam can see him thinking about what he’s going to say, but then he shakes his head. “In that case, I’d already told you, babe. You always take me so good.”

Liam makes a small noise; sure he’d be in Harry’s lap already if he wasn’t so clumsy. Harry’s voice is low and rough, just for the two of them, and it makes Liam feel shivery all over. 

“Later,” he says breathlessly. “Let me at least try to get it out of you, yeah?”

Harry nods and gives him a wink. “You can try.” 

Liam will, he’s always been good at trying. He’s a bit slow to follow Harry into the kitchen, the plates needing to be put on the table and the pasta needing to be cooked; he’s still thinking about how he’s going to convince Harry to tell him. 

Later, when Louis and Niall have been put to bed, the door closed shut as silently as possible after the bedtime story, Liam drags Harry into their own bedroom. 

“Come on,” he mutters, closing the door after himself when he’s ushered Harry into the room. “Get naked, please.”

He’s glad that Harry put that lock on the door, it makes it easier for him to relax. They need to be quiet, though. Liam’s not very good at that, but he’ll try, and if he’s not successful, Harry will help him, put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. 

He’s been waiting for this a few hours already, the heat in his body building as Harry whispered dirty things in his ear – what he wanted to do to Liam – while the telly showed cartoons. His body is so ready, he’s slick and loose enough that Harry could just fuck into him without barely any prep at all. 

“I want to eat you out,” Harry murmurs, pressing close to Liam’s back. He’s already naked, his sheer shirt and jeans in a heap on the floor just inside the room. “Put you on hands and knees and put my tongue in you. Make you wet for me.”

“I’m already wet,” Liam says, twisting his head to he can kiss Harry back. It’s not until Harry makes a broken noise and his hands tighten on Liam’s hips, that he realises that he’s grinding back against Harry in tight little rolls of his hips. 

Harry must be able to feel how wet he is through the material of his joggers, already clinging to his skin. 

“Still want to do it,” Harry mumbles into his neck, fingers slipping in underneath the hem of Liam’s joggers. Liam’s cock catches on them as he drags them down, bobbing up against the swell of his stomach. 

“You think I should wear your jumper?” Liam asks, sighing as Harry’s hands move to his arse, two fingers grazing his hole as he squeezes. It feels like he pulls Liam open, and Liam sucks in a breath when he feels the head of Harry’s cock rub up against him, smearing wetly over his skin. 

“I do love you in my clothes,” Harry murmurs, kissing the backside of his neck. “But you might get a bit hot like this, babe.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, slipping the jumper over his head himself since Harry’s, well, busy. How he touches Liam, fingers rough as they knead his arse, but just teasing at his hole, makes Liam’s body tense in anticipation. “You’re right. Let’s get on the bed.”

“Right,” Harry says, sounding distracted. His hands don’t move from Liam, one finger slipping into the first knuckle; Liam can almost feel the heat from his eyes on him, he just knows that Harry’s watching him feed a finger into him, slowly working him open. 

But Liam can’t do it standing up right now, his feet killing him, and there is a soft bed right __there__ , like three steps away. “Harry,” he whines, arching his back to get more of that lovely feeling of Harry’s finger in him even though he means for him to stop. “We should get on the bed.”

He misses Harry’s hands on him as soon as Harry pulls away, looking sheepish as he smiles as Liam. It won’t be long until he’s touching him properly, so Liam holds back the plead that’s on this tongue for Harry to put his hands on him again. 

Harry helps him up on the bed, one hand on his back keeping him steady as he gets in the position Harry wants him in. 

He can’t stay on his hands and knees very long. No matter how good he feels, light headed and warm; he’s too big for it. It’s not like he will last long anyway, not when Harry spreads him open with his hands as he crouches behind him, tongue flat as he licks over his hole. 

At first, Harry keeps it shallow, tongue brushing over his hole in broad sweeps, teasing Liam until he’s begging for more. Liam’s arms almost give out, when Harry gives him what he wants, tongue pressing against his rim and then, __finally__ , fucking it into him. 

It’s so messy, and Liam can only imagine how Harry’s face must be shiny with his slick, lips deep pink and so, __so__ wet. His chin is probably wet, face pressed close to Liam’s skin. The noises from Harry’s mouth are dirty and wet, and they make Liam feel hot, skin flushing pink all over as he tries to push back on Harry’s tongue. 

“Give it to me,” he begs, not sure if he’s asking for more of what he gets or if it’s Harry’s cock he wants most of all, come spilling into him and making him an even bigger mess when he comes. “Please.”

Harry nods, mumbling something against his skin that could be anything. It’s no way for Liam to hear, but he still answers with a __‘yes’__. But Harry pushes a finger in along with his tongue on the next thrust; his big, lovely finger that reaches deeper into him than Harry’s clever tongue. 

In a bit, Harry adds another finger, and then a third after not long at all, wedging it into him easily with how wet he is. It’s a bit of a stretch, Harry’s tongue soothing over his rim, the slight burning feeling going from almost painful to just good in no time at all. 

Every time Harry fucks his fingers in, they make a slick sound, and it feels so loud in the quiet room, Liam biting back his moans since he knows he can’t scream. The noises from Harry’s mouth on him, they’re even more sinful, and Liam’s cock to slaps wetly against his round stomach when Harry moans against his skin. 

It’s so obvious that Harry enjoys it’s as much as Liam does, and Liam should probably beg for Harry’s cock before his cock swells, knot big and wide. 

“Want you to come in me,” Liam says, craning his neck around so he can look at Harry. His cock swells further, so hard he can feel it throb with every breath he takes, and the sight of Harry on his knees, so eager to eat him out, makes it hard for him to hold off his orgasm. 

Harry pulls away, wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand. He’s still messy when he sits back, tying up his hair in a bun again, some of it having slipped out. “Lie down on your side,” he suggests, waiting for Liam to move around until he shuffles closer and lies down behind him. 

Liam’s resting against Harry’s chest as Harry’s cock snubs against his hole, slipping over his skin before he uses his free hand to press it firmly against Liam’s hole. Liam’s breathing heavily, as if he’s just run a mile, and his heart is beating away in his chest, and still he feels both calm and safe. Taken care of. 

Liam’ll never get used to the feeling of Harry’s cock in him, making him feel wonderfully full; the wide head always a shock when it pops into him, rim squeezing tight around it. It gets so deep in him, rubbing against his prostate in the best way, causing him to arch his back to get more of it. 

Harry’s hand is on his stomach, pressing them together as he grinds his hips forward. He stays deep, his cock a steady pressure in Liam as he rocks into him. Liam’s biting his lip to keep the noises in him, near sobs slipping out of him as Harry’s cock press against his prostate. 

And then there’s the telltale swell, the base getting wider as Harry starts to come, pressed flush against Liam’s arse. Liam’s got an even harder time keeping quiet then, and Harry’s hand moving down to wrap around his cock, does nothing to help. 

It just takes a handful of strokes, Harry’s fist tight around him, and then he comes too. He’s got no idea how quiet he manages to be, Harry shushing him even though he’s still coming, pushing his come deep into him. His stomach is a mess, streaks of come covering the underside of his bump, but Harry keeps telling him how great he feels, and how pretty he is. 

Liam believes every word. 

“Love you,” is the last thing Harry says to him before he falls asleep, spent and sore, but in a much better way than before. He loves how he feels after sex, limbs aching as he moves and head fuzzy from coming. 

What Harry doesn’t say, is what the big surprise is. Liam’s too spent, too happy to ask – it’s not like it matters anyway. 

– – –

Liam’s right about the nursery being the surprise. 

He gets to see it four days before his planned C-section, the day they move into the house, Louis and Niall holding his hands as Harry leads them to it. It’s not like he didn’t know where in the house it’s supposed to be, he’s been in the house plenty of time before Harry started on his project, but it still feels like it’s the first time. 

All their stuff are in boxes but Harry promises to unpack everything before the baby comes. 

The nursery is decorated in pale blue and turquoise, butterflies and lovely birds in all colours on the walls making the room into the prettiest room Liam’s ever seen. 

He’s about to swear in front of the kids again, tell Harry how __bloody beautiful__ it is, but instead he just kisses him. He knows he’ll be happy in their house, that his boys and his girl will be, too. He’d been as happy without the carefully decorated nursery, but that Harry put so much effort into it makes Liam love him even more, something he didn’t even think was possible. 

He’s got a ring on his finger, ready to be married as soon as everything’s calmed down. And they’ve decided on a name for their girl – Summer, since she’s their summer girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/141504537339/fic-home) \- Comments/Kudos/Reblogs always make my day!


End file.
